tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: Japan
Survivor: Japan was LoganWorm's third season in his series. The season featured 16 castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was that... (Real Cast List w/Usernames) Season Summary Genre: Reality Competition Winner: ??? (?-?) No. of Episodes: 15 No. of Castaways: 16 Original Run: May 7th 2012 - May 19th or 26th (ESTIMATED) Hosted On: Tengaged Website Preceded By: Survivor: Samoa Followed By: Survivor: Marquesas Location: Yakushima, Japan Tribes: Yotai Kuski Text Summary: When the castaways arrived, BHD and Epstar were randomly selected to choose the tribes. . Epstar chose Game, Porsche, Janie, Sf, Joe, and J-Wiz to be a part of the Kuski tribe. BHD chose Patrick, Meli, Tinga, Nathan, Pull, Skillz, and Jack to be a part of the Yotai tribe. At the immunity challenge both tribes had to make sushi, the Yotai tribe ended up winning immunity. At tribal the Kuski tribe decided to vote out Unit on a 5-2-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge, it was close, and Yotai was announced immunity until the challenge was looked at close. Kuski ended up winning immunity. At tribal council... Returning Players: N/A Videos: ---------------------------------------------------------------- Castaways (All of the total votes do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast against castaways, not for them) NV = indicates that there was no vote involved with the Castaway's final departure. The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote. Voting History NV = indicates that the person did not vote, and had no effect on who was voted out. (usually because they forgot to vote, but there could be another reason) *All votes will be revealed once the season has ended* Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "It Turns Around"' When the castaways arrived, it was announced that two of them had been randomly drawn to pick the tribes in a schoolyard pick. Epstar was randomly selected as the first member of Kuski. BHD was selected as the first member of Yotai. Epstar chose Game, Porsche, Janie, Sf, Joe, and J-Wiz to be a part of the Kuski tribe. BHD chose Patrick, Meli, Tinga, Nathan, Pull, Skillz, and Jack to be a part of the Yotai tribe. In the very first immunity challenge the tribes had to make sushi rolls as fast as they could. Whichever tribe made 3 sushi rolls first and ran back to the start won immunity. It was down to seconds, but Yotai ended up winning immunity, sending Kuski to tribal for the night. At the Kuski camp... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council there were no fingers being pointed to anyone for the loss of the first challenge. In the end Unit was voted out on a 5-2-1 vote. 'Episode 2: "Who Are Too Stupid"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to carry bags of sand across the beach for their tribe. Each tribe had 10 bags and each bag varied in weight from 1 pound to 50 pounds. If a castaway had a heavier bag, it would make them move a lot slower across the beach. Whichever tribe had moved all 10 of their bags first won immunity. All 10 bags for each tribe ended up equalling 228 pounds. When Yotai thought they had won the immunity challenge, Kuski had won because of a few mishaps during the challenge. At the Kuski camp... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council no one was revealing who they wanted out, but Nathan was voted out on a 5-2-1 vote. 'Episode 3: "It's Strategic All Right"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways were playing an altered blown-up game of Connect 4, where they had to hit 5 targets in a row, column, or diagnol to win immunity. The challenge lasted for about an hour, with Kuski hitting targets all over the board, and Yotai missing the majority of their targets. In the end Yotai won immunity by hitting their last target. At the Yotai camp... At the Kuski camp... At tribal council Porsche came out and said that it was going to be a strategic vote for sure. On a 5-1-1 vote Joe was voted out of the tribe. 'Episode 4: "I've Been Plotting"' At the next immunity challenge, the castaways had to get help from Tengaged to win immunity. It's known as the classic "spam" challenge, where whichever blog gets the most points for their votes and the most comments will win immunity. Kuski took a heft lead... At the Kuski camp.... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council everyone proceeded to keep to themselves for another time. In a very close vote of 4-3 Meli became the 4th person voted out of the tribe. 'Episode 5: ""' At the next immunity challenge... Twists '???:' ??? Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season has returned to another season. Biggest Critiscms On Day 2, during the 2nd immunity challenge Game complained that Yotai had not won immunity because LoganWorm had messed up. LoganWorm spent about a half an hour checking back and making the changes needed. Kuski ended up winning immunity. This challenge was not liked by many. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series